


Broken

by lightlysaltedapples



Category: Animal Jam (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: A little first person, Mostly heartbreak poems, Multi, Poems, kinda a vent I guess, sad as heck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightlysaltedapples/pseuds/lightlysaltedapples
Summary: A small collection of poems relating to and about heartbreak. Requests and comments are appreciated and read.





	1. Broken King (UNDERTALE)

_**"Broken King"** _

__

**The burden of a king is a heavy one.**

_But his queen is always by his side,_

**Day and night.**

 

_Always_

_and_

_Forever_

 

**When a prince is born to them,**

_She stands by his side._

 

**When a strange newcomer arrives,**

_She is there._

 

**When he falls ill,**

_She patiently nurses him._

 

**When a child dies,**

_She mourns with him._

 

**When a prince is murdered,**

_She waits silently._

 

**When he cries in the night,**

_She cries by his side._

 

**When he grows resentful,**

_She watches and waits._

 

**When he makes his mistakes,**

_..._

**She leaves.**

 

**Yes, the burden of a king is a heavy one indeed.**

**But his memories keep him company in the harsh of night.**


	2. Lost Star (WARRIORS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warriors chapter.

"Lost Star"

 

I jump.

For many things, I give chase.

For my children,

For my family,

For you.

 

For a glimmering moment, I see our children.

They are beautiful.

They have my eyes.

And your smile.

For that heartbeat, I see what could have been

But then I fall deep into the abyss.

 

The water is cold.

Too cold. Like spikes in my skin, it hurts me.

Which way is up?

Is this how I will die?

Sharp needles, chilling me to the bone?

 

But I cannot feel, my love.

My dove, I cannot see.

Blinded by the light of what we used to be

 

Is it your face I see?

Your emerald eyes?

Have you come to save me again?

I whisper a word into the waves. 

You never hear it.

 

I see our children again, 

gasping at the shore.

I tell them I care.

Then I am asleep.

 

Restful after all these years alone.

I hope I see you soon.

 

 

 


	3. I Stand (PERSONAL)

 

**Day After Day**

* * *

 

I wrote to you.

Miles and miles of words

Just to describe how perfect you were.

But you never did the same.

 

_I did not know why._

 

I told you all my secrets,

My fears,

Ambitions.

 

I tried to tell you these things in the open,

Those little gestures of my love.

You did not accept.

Did not smile.

_I did not know why._

 

I saw you.

With her.

You were smiling.

_I did not know why._

 

I asked you if you loved her.

_"No."_

_Lies._

I asked if you if you loved me.

_"No."_

_Truth._

 

For once, my dear, I did not know what to say.

You offered no apology,

Leaving me behind in the dark

While you lived out in the light,

Basking in the glory of being perfect.

Being everything I loved,

And all I hated.

Somehow mixed into one, beautiful damn person.

Do not ask how

_For I do not know why._

 

But alas,

I am not the one you chose.

And so, 

I cried.

I shouted.

I protested the fact that I wasn't good enough.

The fact that I'd been replaced.

I couldn't understand.

I still can't.

 

But now we stand,

After the harsh of the storm,

In the calm of it all.

The dust has settled now.

The tears have been cried.

My voice is pained.

I can't help but shiver, looking over at you.

 

Have I hurt you with my anger?

Has my retaliation brought you back to me?

Was it but a dream?

 

No.

Looking deeper into your eyes,

I see something new to me.

Anger.

I seem to leave that wherever I go, nowadays.

 

Am I just a bringer of chaos?

An unlucky sign?

I come with love,

Showering affection.

Then when the inevitable comes...

I leave silently,

Leaving pain behind

 

I can live with that.

I can live knowing I'm too imperfect for you.

I can live seeing you with her.

I can live, so long as you are happy.

If you smile, even for a fleeting moment,

Then I can rejoice.

 

If we are truly destined for others,

then look me not in the eye.

Do not pierce me again with that gaze.

Let me hide from you and my memories.

Comforted by my imaginations of a world where you do not lie

And one where I am good enough.

 

 


End file.
